The One That Got Away
by SOAWWE
Summary: When Natalie first came to the WWE she left behind the one person who ever truly knew her, she was never as vulnerable as she was with Jonathan Good. Now, she's back and things have definitely changed, how will she deal with having to work with both her ex for the first time in almost 8 years, and her current boyfriend at the same time? Please read, follow and review :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Proposition

**The one that got away**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot; however there are some storylines that are currently going on in the WWE that will be mentioned in this story but those belong to the WWE. All other characters, be it Dean Ambrose or someone else belongs to the WWE and any other organisation or people referenced in the story are not mine either.**

**Chapter 1 – The proposition**

Sound of ringtone playing, a spunky dark haired girl with blue dip dyed hair is frustratingly looking through her bag for her phone hoping to get to it before the ringing fades out, finally she gets it.

'_Hello?'_

'_Natalie! Hey! It's Stephanie McMahon, how are you?'_

Natalie, shocked answers, '_Wait, Steph? Oh um, I'm good…how are you?'_

'_I'm alright not too bad, I know you must be wondering why I'm calling, its been 5 years since you left the company.'_

'_Wow that long huh? I didn't realize. Time kind of just escapes you… So, not to sound like a bitch but…why are you calling exactly?'_

'_Right, yes, well. I'm sure you've seen some of the stuff we've been doing on WWE lately, what with your boyfriend just coming up to the main roster and all but specifically with what we've been doing with the divas as of late. Clearly, we are hoping to make a change, to bring it back to the kind of stature it once was, the days of Trish, Lita, Victoria, Jazz, Molly, Mickie and all the great women I know you loved and admired.'_

Natalie, still confused responds, _'Uh-huh right well that sounds great Steph, but again…why are you calling?'_

Stephanie, a bit hesitant answers, '_Well, I know how passionate you are about wrestling, hell you walked away from us right before you were supposed to win the title because you hated what was happening to the division. But anyways, the past is the past; I'm calling to offer you your job back. I want you to come back to the WWE.'_

All Stephanie hears is a thump and then silence

'_Nat…. you still there?'_

Natalie is scrambling to pick up her phone, hearing the McMahon's frustration on the other end of the line

'_Right yes sorry, I just saw a...umm…never mind, umm wow a job, um I don't know Steph. I'm honored but a lot has changed, I've changed, the company has changed, I know practically none of the divas there I don't want to have to feel like I'm coming into the lion's den for a second time, you know how I can get sometimes.'_

'_I know Natalie I know. Listen, last time yeah things didn't go that great and both sides were to blame. But I am serious about bringing a change to the divas division and we need a diva who's been around before but isn't a veteran who only wants to be a part timer, and we both know the fans have been begging for your return since the day you left. You can't waste your potential Natalie, you're only 25 years old, you can take this company by storm if you just let yourself.'_

Natalie, still hesitant, responds, _'Oh I don't know Steph…'_

Stephanie, clearly knowing she's coming around, pulls out her secret weapon, _'Oh come on Nat, just think about all the time you'll get to spend with your boyfriend now that you're going to be on the road with him, you won't have to worry about having a long distance relationship anymore.'_

Natalie, clearly frustrated that Stephanie is using her relationship to her advantage angrily responds, _'Stephanie, lets get one thing straight, my personal life is off limits. That means you don't talk about my relationships and you don't use them to sell anything, if you want me to come back to your ring, you swear to me that I'll be back as a wrestler, not just a prissy little diva and some superstars flavor of the month.'_

Stephanie, silently cheering all throughout Natalie's rant finally gets her chance to respond, _'Of course, of course! Come in on Monday before the show, I'll organize your flight and we can get the contract signed and start talking storylines.'_

'_Okay, great, and Steph, please don't tell anyone about this, I'd rather tell those that I actually know and deal with the new faces on the night.'_

'_Not a problem Nat, seriously, this is fantastic, I promise you, you are not going to regret this! I'll see you on Monday!'_

'_Yeah…. its going to be interesting that's for sure, bye Steph.'_

Natalie hangs up and tosses her phone on the bed, wondering how she's going to go about letting everyone know, and more importantly how she's going to face everyone once she enters that building come Monday night.

Well maybe she wasn't thinking about seeing all the superstars, rather one in particular, who she hasn't seen since she left him to come to the WWE the first time around. Who's also making his mark as the former 'lunatic fringe' of The Shield, Dean Ambrose, or as she knows him, Jonathan Good, her first love.

'_Yep…I'm screwed…uggghhhhhh.'_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Signing

Well, the time has finally come; Natalie has stepped off the plane and is heading over to WWE headquarters to sign that contract and to say that her weekend has been uneventful is a bit of an understatement.

First, she had to go about telling her boyfriend about the fact that she would be returning to the ring, which as you would expect he was thrilled about…. And a little hesitant as well, the last time Natalie was in a WWE ring she was at her worst emotionally and she's come a long way since then.

Then she had to prepare herself. She hasn't wrestled on as big a scale as a WWE ring since the WWE, she's mainly been working for indie organizations across the world and absolutely loved it. There, she couldn't be censored, she could show the people as much as she wanted them to see, and in the WWE she can't have that creative control. But maybe that's a good thing in a way.

She's also been freaking out over the fact that for the first time in 8 years, she will be come face to face with her first love, the man whose heart she broke. Which is quite ironic considering nowadays, he seems like a bit of a heartbreaker himself.

What is she supposed to say once she sees him, 'Oh hey, long time no see, what's new?'

'_Huh yeah lets see how that works out for you Nat' _Natalie says to herself.

And of course she also has the expectations of the fans, who she loves, to live up to. Rumors have already started circulating over her return and because of it; everyone has started to dig up information on her, especially about her love life.

As she walks through the revolving doors of WWE Headquarters and into Stephanie McMahon's office she suddenly find herself experiencing déjà vu.

'_Natalie! Hi! So glad you could make it, your contract is right here and we've made the changes your lawyer asked us to and he looked through them and said it was find, I'm sure he told you?'_

'_Uhh yeah, Luka told me I can go ahead with it all now, so um I guess its time to sign huh?'_

'_YUP!' _Stephanie slides a pen and the contract over to Natalie's side of the desk, waiting for Nat to finally commit herself to the company, but she can still see the hesitation on her face.

'_Natalie? Listen…I understand your reservations, this company took a lot out of you at such a young age, you were 19 when you signed with us and for the year that you were there you were on TV as much as some of the biggest male superstars were. I get why you left, it was too much too take. But you can do this, you've been wrestling since you were 14 you have what it takes and you're not the same person you were back then. Don't you want to prove to everyone that you really are the greatest female wrestler we had back then, and we have again today?'_

Natalie, a little more confident after hearing Stephanie's words, the woman who she's looked up to her entire career, signs on the dotted line.

'_You're right Steph. I don't need to hide anymore. I can do this, I WILL do this. When do I start?'_

'_How about in a month? At Summerslam?'_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Reunion

Well…the day has finally arrived. It's the Summerslam pay-per-view and Natalie is set to make her return as 'Tatum' when she interrupts Stephanie and Brie Bella's match to help the McMahon princess win. Originally it was going to be Nikki in her spot but the creative team jumped on the chance to bring Nat into the fold and make it about her wanting to put the 'Total Divas' in her place and that she should focus on her wrestling.

Natalie was excited, she finally realized this was where she was meant to be and all her insecurities were natural, something her best friend from back home, Rachel constantly told her until she realized it herself.

As she's walking through the halls of the Staples Centre she sees a few familiar faces pass her by, until one stops dead in his tracks and simply yells, _'I freaking KNEW IT!' _

Not being able to contain her giggling, she runs up and hugs the former and first Undisputed Champion and responds _'Ahaha yes Chris I am back, you were right blah blah blah, you happy?'_

'_YES! Are you freaking kidding me I have been waiting for you to realize this is where you need to be ever since you left! When did this happen?'_

'_Ummm about a month ago actually, Steph called me up, said they needed me and well you know her. What she wants she gets.'_

'_Aha! Well in this case thank god for that. Seriously I am so happy you're back, your boyfriend has been so needy without you I can't even take him seriously as a wrestler anymore because of it. Listen, I hate to cut this short but I have to go and get ready for my match, but I will see you after yes?'_

'_Of course!'_

'_Great, well I'm guessing you're going to have to start getting ready in a bit as well… but before that why do you go and see that Prince of yours, he really has been a mess with this long distance thing.'_

'_I was actually just on my way to see him, I'll talk to you later Chris.' _

With that Natalie hugs Y2J and continues on her way to find her love, that is until she hears a familiar scruffy voice, and even though she hasn't heard it in person in 8 years, its one that for her, is impossible to forget.

'_Natalie? Is that you?'_

Natalie stops dead in her tracks, afraid to turn around but realizes she has no choice and does so, coming face to face with Jon Good, or should she just call him Dean Ambrose now?

'_Umm hi Jon….umm yeah, hi!'_

Clearly shocked, and even a little angry, Jon responds, _''Hi? HI?' THAT'S what you decide to open with? 'Hi'?'_

'_Well what the hell else can I say? You just popped up out of nowhere?'_

'_I popped up? You're joking right? I'm working!'_

'_Yeah well so am I!'_

'_What?'_ Clearly, Jon was unaware of Natalie's return, or at least the rumors of it.

'_Yeah…I'm back…I am the WWE's newest Diva.'_

'_Huh…well I would congratulate you but there's some other things I'd rather say to you first.'_

'_Right, okay listen Jon I know that I left a lot behind all those years ago, but I'm a different person okay. I don't think now is the right time to be having this conversation and I need to be somewhere and I know you need to be getting ready for your match with Rollins.'_

Jon, with a smirk responds, _'Oh so you've been keeping tabs on me huh?'_

'_Really? That's all you heard? Jesus Jon I don't have time for this I have to go see somebody.' _Frustrated, Natalie starts to walk off until Jon runs around her and cuts her off.

'_Okay okay I'm sorry. But come on Nat cut me some slack it's been a long time. You look good.'_

And now, Nat thinks, is when the blushing starts, she's right back to where she was when she was at 18, completely fixated with Jonathan Good. Fumbling over her words she says, _'Umm… uh, thanks you don't look too bad (what no don't say that she thinks, you CAN'T SAY THAT), but I have to go and umm see somebody.'_

'_Oh come on, who? Who is more important than this little reunion right here?'_ He asks, sneakily grabbing hold of her hands, confident that her response will be that no one is. That's when he hears her name being called out in the Irish accent that seems to be taking the WWE by storm.

'_Nat! Babe, omg finally I found you, I've been looking for you since I got your text come here.' _The next thing Jon sees is Natalie getting lifted on the ground and practically mauled by Fergal Devitt, one of the WWE's newest signings.

'_Oh hey Ambrose, I see you've heard about my girls return.' _He says with a cheesy grin on his face, clearly proud to have her there, and after a few awkward seconds drags her away to leave Jon standing there, with Natalie looking back with some hesitation and…guilt?

And just like that, Fergal Devitt has found himself a permanent enemy in the form of Jonathan Good.

**Okay guys…hope you like it so far, please review and follow. Let me know what you think! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Return

Natalie is seen biting her nails while watching Stephanie and Brie's match from the monitors, waiting for her to make her return when she sees Jon making his way over to her.

'_So, I'm guessing your return is coming up huh?'_ Natalie, clearly nervous for a number of reasons doesn't seem to acknowledge him.

Jon, remember she would get into this zone quite often, keeps going, _'You're gonna be a heel huh? That's cool. Part of 'The Authority'. HEY! Maybe you can come into my storyline, work with Seth and then I'll come and steal you away…'_

It's at this point that he's gotten as close to her face as he can, and if she turned her head in his direction, well neither of them would probably be able to resist moving away…and so she steps back.

'_Yeah I don't think so…I made it clear to Steph that if I were to come back it wasn't going to be on the arm of some guy, I'm here to prove that the girls are just as tough as the guys. Apparently the fans have forgotten that.'_

'_Yeah I can see that. So does that mean you would turn down working with that Prince of yours if Steph asked you to?'_

'_How is that any of your business?'_

At this Jon holds his hands up in surrender, _'Hey, hey I'm just curious, I mean I remember there was a time that you loved to work with the guy you were dating. But then again, maybe I'm just more fun than good ole Fergie.'_

Natalie, shocked at just how confident Jon had gotten, she remembered that there was a time where he wouldn't be so blatant in his comments. Apparently working in the WWE made him realize that his potential wasn't just in the ring.

Instead of going into a rant, which she wish she could she turned on her heel and made her way to the ring, running away from Jon and straight to Steph and Brie, pulling Stephanie out of the Yes Lock and attacking Brie Bella. The minute the crowd realized it was her they went nuts, and the battle, if you could even call it that considering Brie really didn't stand a chance from the surprise attack lasted a good 5 minutes. It ended after Nat suplexed Brie off of the top rope, with the ref started to regain consciousness, she had to make her exit.

_One…two…. three! _

And the crowd is going absolutely wild, half of them are cheering, the other half are confused as to if they actually cared enough for Brie to pity her… and in the centre of the ring stands Stephanie McMahon and Natalie, or as the fans know her, Tatum, completely reveling in her new found return and heel status and now it makes sense, she gets it, she's meant to be here.

Backstage you can see Jon has kept his spot next to the monitors, completely fixated on the raven-haired beauty and suddenly; he's found a new goal for himself.

To figure out why she left him all those years ago, and to get her back.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Aftermath

'_That was absolutely incredible babe! It's like you had never left the crowd was wrapped! _As soon as she got backstage Natalie was met with Fergal, the man who gave her so much over the past few years and she realized that he was probably the biggest reason as to why she was even here right now, she owed him everything.

Smiling, she gives him perhaps the strongest kiss she's ever given anyone once they're out of view, completely grateful for the man that is Fergal Devitt.

'_Okay…not complaining, but what was that for?'_

'_For being so supportive, most guys would hate their girl coming into their place of work and creating so much attention. And just for being you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have you. I hope you know that.'_

Grinning like a kid in a candy store, Devitt responds, _'Babe, I had nothing to do with it, you (he pauses to give her a peck on the forehead) are absolutely amazing and (gives her a peck on the cheek) deserve to have the entire world see that and I am just thankful that (gives her a peck on the other cheek) you're willing to keep me around. Especially considering you have to deal with your ex now, and I know how that ended.'_

Before he can reach to kiss her on the lips, Natalie kisses him, _'Babe, I love you. Yeah I'm not going to lie, seeing Jon again was really… confronting, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you. There is a reason him and me didn't work out. We weren't meant to be together, me and you are.'_

Smiling, the two walk off hand in hand, unaware that they had someone listening in on their entire conversation. Once she knows they didn't spot her, Renee Young walks off in the direction of Jonathan Good's locker room.

'_Come in!'_

'_Hey Jonny! How are you doing? Your match was insane! Shame you didn't win.'_

'_Oh um, hey Renee, yeah I'm alright thanks, what's up?'_

'_Well, honestly….I wanted to check in on you.'_

'_Check in on me? Seriously Renee the match was brutal, but nothing I'm not used to.'_

'_No, I'm not talking about the match. I'm talking about having Natalie back. I can't imagine how difficult that must be for you, especially when she's with Devitt, the 'future of the WWE' as HHH put it._

A little shocked at how blunt she was, Jon responded, _'Um, huh I didn't realize that my personal life is now the talk around here. Well you know Renee thanks for your concern, but I'm doing just fine. I spoke to Nat. We're okay, far from where I want us to be, but I know we'll get there.'_

'_Oh, right, well. Jon, if you want to talk and I mean as Jon Good not Dean Ambrose I'm here, because in all honesty, I just don't think Natalie cares for either of those guys.'_

With that she gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, walking out of the locker room to leave him pondering over her words. He knew she was wrong. What him and Nat had was real.

_**FLASHBACK (9 YEARS EARLIER, 2005, NAT IS 16 AND JON 19)**_

'_Hey, Moxley! Get over here!'_ A fresh faced Jon turns his attention away from his bag and to his boss, Les Thatcher, who has a cute little brunette walking behind him with an air of confidence you didn't see on most women.

'_Hey Les, what's up?'_ He asks as he runs over to the pair.

Les responds, _'Well, THIS is your new valet, Natalie meet Jon, Jon meet Natalie. She's been around the indie circuit since she was 14 and now we've snatched her up, and we want to pair you guys up.'_

Jon looks over at her, finding it hard to believe that a girl like her had a mean bone in her body, soon though he'd come to realize she had many.

She's the first one out of the two to talk once Les leaves them. _'Hi! Listen I get if you hate me already, 16 year old girl comes in and is your new valet, but I promise you I know what I'm doing and honestly, you're probably going to get a lot further with me by your side then on your own.'_

Jon, smirking, takes the bait, _'Oh really is that so? Cocky aren't you?'_

Nat, happy that he can take the banter, giggles while saying, _'I prefer to call it honesty, I know my worth. So what do you say, (puts her hand out for him to shake) partners in crime?'_

Dean, quite taken with the little spitfire wastes no time in taking the opportunity to touch her, even if its just her hands, _'Partners in crime.'_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**Okay guys that's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think, obviously its still early. I just really want to try and establish the bond that Nat has with both Devitt and Jon before bringing in any actual drama and other characters otherwise it could feel a bit hollow. **_

_**So yeah, please read, follow and review **___


	6. Chapter 6 - Girl Talk

_**MONDAY NIGHT RAW, THE NIGHT AFTER SUMMERSLAM**_

Natalie is getting ready to go out to the ring and explain her 'actions' when A.J. Lee stops to greet her.

'_Natalie! Oh I'm so glad you're back it's been too long since I last saw you!' _The now former Divas Champion says.

'_Aha A.J. you do know what I was at your wedding a few months back right? It hasn't been that long, but I have missed you. How's that toddler of a husband you have?'_

'_Aha he's good, reeaaalllly settled into life without wrestling, the fans haven't seemed to accept it yet but hey, we'll get there. ANYWHO why didn't you tell me you were coming back? This is going to be absolutely fantastic, and Steph JUST told me we have a feud already, oh my god think of the matches and - '_

Nat, a little shocked that so many people were actually happy to have her back stops A.J. and says, _'Okay okay breathe April breathe! I know it is pretty crazy but it's going to be awesome, show we have badasses who aren't champion. Anyways how about we catch up after the show, I'm about to go out and do my segment.'_

'_Great! Can't wait, we have A LOT to talk about!' _April responds, a little too sneakily for Natalie's liking.

_**TOWARDS THE END OF NAT'S PROMO**_

'_You see you guys, for the past 6 years that I've been out of the WWE I've seen diva after diva walk in…. and walk out because they couldn't handle it, and I've realized that the most popular women around here now are only at the top because they refused to leave when they should've. Brie Bella is one of those women. Because let's get real she isn't the best diva in this locker room, not in the ring nor on the mic and the only reason you guys like her is because of her goat face of a husband.' _

Up until this point the crowd was cheering, clearly insulting Bryan made them realize that Nat isn't on their side.

'_And so… I decided it was time for me to come back, and The Authority agreed, I need to purge this company of all the wasteful divas backstage because I mean (Natalie does an evil chuckle) let's face it there is A LOT. I'd say I have a tough job ahead of me but… clearly there's not many women here with talent, except for maybe that crazy one I forget her name… A.J. is it?'_

At this the crowd goes wild, clearly knowing where this is headed.

'_Well it seems you guys know who I'm talking about. I like her, even if she lost the title… She has attitude, but you know, I'm worried for her guys. Really instead of cheering for her we should be helping her, CLEARLY she needs to be in a mental hospital and I just want to say. A.J., I hope you're listening… because when you're finally ready to get the help you need… I 'll be here to take care of this division… soon enough there won't be any need for you at all.'_

At this Natalie smiles and her music starts to play (She's a Rebel by Green Day) and she walks backstageto be greeted by Fergal, who had his match earlier in the night.

_**CUTS TO JON WATCHING THE EMBRACE**_

Off in the distance Jon can be seen watching the embrace, and is caught by none other than A.J.

'_Hey Jon! Whatcha doing?'_

Surprised, Jon jumps at the interruption, _'Oh um nothing just you know getting ready for the match.'_

'_Riiighhht, you weren't just spying on your ex and her boyfriend?' _She asks, clearly knowing he was, but waiting to see how long until he fesses up.'

'_Pshh what? No!' _Clearly, he thinks he can lie his way through the conversation.

'_Uh-huh sure you weren't, anyways Jon I've got to go, I've got plans with Nat, bet you wish you were in my shoes huh?'_

At this Jon gives A.J. the finger, clearly not in the mood.

_**A.J. AND NATALIE BACK AT A.J.'S HOTEL ROOM**_

'_Okay! So, I've avoided asking this question so far but I can't anymore… what was it like seeing Jon again?!' _A.J. asks, the excitement clear as day on her face.

'_Oh my god A.J. really?' _Natalie asks with frustration.

'_Oh come on you can't blame me for being curious! After what you told me about you guys back in the day I find it hard to believe that seeing him again for the first time in 8 years didn't bring anything back? And you know I love Fergal I do…'_

Nat, realizing she may have been too harsh on her answers, _'No I know its okay. And honestly… it was just… I don't know, eerie I guess. I always thought that if Jon and me were in this company at the same time we would be together. But clearly that wasn't going to happen. And you know I'm happy with Fergal.'_

A.J. a little skeptical asks, _'So… you're completely over him then? You wouldn't care if he were dating someone?'_

At this, Natalie gets a little defensive, _'Wait… he's dating someone?'_

'_Does that bother you?'_

'_Well… no, it can't, it's just, he didn't give me that impression. Anyways, it doesn't matter. Jon and I aren't meant to end up together, we had our moment, and that's it.'_

'_Uh-huh' _A.J. responds…clearly not buying a word of it.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Flight

Natalie is walking onto the plane with Colby, better known as Seth Rollins and probably her favourite person that she's met since coming back to the company, looking for her seat. Fergal caught an earlier flight in order to do some interviews before the house shows. She finally finds her seat and says her goodbye to Colby, being sure to talk to him later.

The plane is going to leave soon and she figures that no one is going to be sitting next to her, so she takes the middle seat rather than the window like she was given, and starts to get comfortable. That is until she sees Jon running onto the plane, clearly late, and she soon realizes that the universe is working against her, because his seat, is right next to hers.

Jon with a grin on his face realizes that the universe is working in his favor, and opens up the conversation, _'Well… look who we have here… I see your fear of the window seat hasn't been conquered yet?'_

Natalie, being her awkward self responds, _'Heh, yeah still got it… um do you want me to move, I can move?' _She starts to get up until he stops her.

'_No its fine… I like the window seat. So, how are you liking being back?' _He asks her once he's sat down and is comfortable, scratching his head because he's too afraid he'll do something inappropriate with his hands.

'_Yeah no its really good. Strange… but well, getting used to it, been getting to know some of the guys. Colby is awesome, absolutely love him.'_

'_Oh wow thanks! Nice to know who your cheering for!' _He replies sarcastically.

Nat, realizing that she hasn't actually congratulated Jon on everything he's accomplished, takes a moment to do so now. _'Nah, you'll always have me as a fan. But hey… I haven't actually said congratulations to you on everything. You've done really well Jon. I remember back when we were teens, basically kids and you were determined to get here, to be this absolutely crazy wrestler who threw the rulebook out the window. And you did. For what its worth… I'm proud of you.' _

This is it Jon thinks. The moment he realized he stood a chance, to at least know what he did wrong way back when. _'Thank you Nat… you have no idea how much that means to me… So, where's Fergie?' _He asks, snapping them both back into reality.

Nat, realizing where she is and whom she was talking to, brings her guard back up. _'He had to catch an earlier flight, do some interviews and whatnot.' _

'_Are you happy?' _

At this Natalie snaps at him, _'Excuse me? What kind of question is that? Of course I am!'_

'_Really? Because I got to say from what I've seen of Devitt, he doesn't seem like your type. A bit too boring.'_

'_WOW… boring? Really? HA! You have got to be the first person to use that word when describing him.'_

'_Hey, I'm just saying. Sure he's great in the ring but I mean, when I talk to him he's just… average, nothing spectacular. And you (he grabs her chin and forces her to look at him) are far from average.'_

They find themselves in this position for a good minute, until Natalie grasps reality again and angrily responds, _'Well let me tell you that Fergal is far from boring. He's the best person I know and I've never been happier.'_

'_I don't believe you.'_

'_I really don't care what you believe anymore Jon.'_

It's at this point that he feels like he's been punched in the gut. Because way back when the only thing Nat ever cared about was what Jon thought of her, and now it seems like Fergal Devitt has taken over that role, but he's not about to let her see him upset and responds.

'_Oh come on babe, we both know that's not true.'_

At this point Natalie refuses to say anything, and instead gives him one last glare before she puts her headphones in and ignores him for the rest of the trip, all the while getting more infuriated with the permanent smirk etched on Jon's face.

_**Okay guys, let me know what you think, any ideas; what you're hoping for… maybe it will sway my ideas. Please read and review and follow: D**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Dirt Sheets

_**DAY BEFORE SMACKDOWN**_

Devitt walks into the hotel's gym; happy he got there early so that he has some piece and quiet. Though that doesn't last long.

'_FERGIE! Hey! How you going?!' _Fergal groans, praying to god its not who he thinks it is, but knows it's pointless. As he turns around he finds himself face to face with none other than Jon Good, his girlfriends ex.

'_Oh hey Jon… I'm good, how are you?' _Just let the conversation be over with, Fergal thinks.

Jon, sensing his discomfort continues, _'Yeah no I'm great! Stuff is really turning around here you know? Feuds going well, fans are loving it, Nat's back, I think you can agree how good that last one is yeah?' _

Fergal, starting to get angry, turns cold, _'Yeah its great, good to be on the road with MY girl.' _Devitt makes sure to emphasize 'my' to Jon, which doesn't go unnoticed.

Jon replies with a smirk and says, _'Yeah I know, I remember what those days were – '_

Jon doesn't get to finish his sentence as Devitt interrupts him, _'Okay Good what the hell do you want? What you want Nat back? Well guess what it's not going to happen, she's happy with me, and that's where she's gonna stay.'_

'_Huh oh please. You ACTUALLY think that you stand a chance against me? Come on DE-VITT, you may the WWEs newest 'It' boy but when it comes to Nat you have nothing and its only a matter of time until she realizes that you have nothing to offer her.'_

At this Devitt laughs, _'Ha-ha, nothing to offer her? And what is it that you think you can give her Jon? The way I see it is there's a reason why you guys aren't together anymore, that's not going to happen with us, she actually trusts me.'_

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean?' _Jon asks, confused as to where Devitt is going with the conversation.

Devitt, realizing Jon has no clue as to why their relationship ended, decides now's the time to walk away, _'Heh, you know what Jon as GREAT as this little chat was, I have to go and see my girlfriend.' _And with that he walks away with a smirk, leaving Jon utterly confused.

_**NATALIE AND FERGALS HOTEL ROOM**_

Fergal returns from his conversation with Jon, a little frustrated that he let him get under his skin, to find Natalie sitting there with a cup of coffee and a frustrated expression on her face, that is until she looks up at him and smiles.

'_Hey babe! That was quick!'_

'_Ahhh yeah I didn't end up really doing anything in there… your charming ex kind of ruined my mood to be honest.'_

At this, Nat sits up properly, worried as to where the conversation was headed, _'Wait…. What? You spoke to Jon? What the hell did he say?'_

'_Oh you know what you'd expect. I'm not good enough for you, I don't stand a chance, and he's going to win you back. The usual shtick.'_

Natalie, absolutely infuriated, realizes that Jon isn't going to quit anytime soon. _'Oh my god Ferg I am so sorry, but I mean hey he's not actually serious, he's just trying to get a rise out of you because he knows he can. Its what Jon does… and either way, I love YOU so really he doesn't stand a chance.'_ Natalie responds, but if she were being honest with herself, she wasn't 100% confident in her own words.

This, making Fergal realize that Jon just wanted to push his buttons, kisses Natalie hard, picks her up and says, _'You're right… now what do you say we go take a shower… I'm as so sweaty from the gym.'_

Nat, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, smiling responds, _'I thought you said you didn't have a workout?'_

'_Okay maybe I just want to see you naked and wet okay?' _He responds cheekily, and the scene fades out with the two making out all the way to the shower.

30 minutes later, Fergal walks out of the shower in a towel while Natalie is still getting dressed and opens up her laptop, surprised to find it opened up to an article about Natalie… and Jon.

Getting more and more angry, Fergal calls her over, _'Nat…Natalie!'_

Nat, confused at what's going on runs in, _'Yeah babe?'_

'_What's this?'_

Natalie, realizing what he's talking about, hastily responds, _'Oh my god babe I'm so sorry! I was going to tell you… Some pictures were leaked online of me and Jon from way back when and now the fans are going crazy over it… babe I was going to mention it before but you came in so upset it just… kind of…'_

'_Kind of what? Slipped your mind, what? HOW do you forget to mention that the world now knows about who you used to sleep with, who you used to be in love with?! I mean Jesus Christ; I'M mentioned in here. People are already hedging bets on if you're going to go back to him for fucks sake Nat!_

Natalie, unsure of how to handle the situation responds, _'Babe I'm sorry! I was going to tell but I mean you can't believe them, you know how the dirt sheets are, I thought that you trusted me?'_

Fergal, clearly too angry to actually listen to anything Nat has to say, responds, _'You know what Nat, I just. I can't handle this, every day now I have to look that man in the eyes knowing how he used to make you feel, how BROKEN you were when you ended it and think, 'God I hope she doesn't go back to him' and NOW even the fans are hoping you do! I just can't deal with this right now.'_

Natalie, with tears in her eyes, responds, _'Wait… what are you saying? Are you… are you breaking up with me?'_

Fergal, for the first time looking her in the eyes, walks up to her, grabs her hands and answers, _'No, I just… I need some time to myself… I love you.' _

And with that, he kisses her, grabs his things and walks out the door dejected, leaving Natalie alone to her thoughts and tears.

**Okay guys! That's the end for this chapter, PLEASE let me know what you guys think, I'm all for criticism as long as its constructive, private message me even if you feel like what you want to say is too long for a review and please do review and follow, thanks! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 - What Went Wrong?

**OKAY! BIG CHAPTER… HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

_**TWO WEEKS AFTER THE FIGHT**_

It's been two weeks since Nat and Devitt had their fight, and they've still barely spoken, a text here and there and Nat has been staying in A.J.'s hotel rooms with her, too afraid to talk to him and make the situation worse.

She's been trying to justify why they have gone so long without seeing one another with the fact that his career has really taken off, he's the WWE's newest star, the fans obsessed with the fact that an Indy star has come this far.

But in the process, their relationship is not where Nat wants it to be… especially on her 26th birthday, without a call or text or even a tweet from her boyfriend, and as a result here she sits in the bar of some Las Vegas hotel sitting around hoping to see the man she loves walk through the doors… and yet, in walks Jon.

He spots her pretty quickly and doesn't hesitate to walk in her direction, finally reaching her he opens with, _'Well there's the birthday girl! I've been looking for you. Happy birthday! Here's your present.' _And pulls out a box and hands it to her, with one of the biggest grins she's ever seen on his face.

Natalie, shocked that he remembered let alone got her something responds, _'Oh, wow… Jon. Thank you, you didn't have to get me anything, in fact you probably shouldn't have… I can't accept it….' _

Jon, hurt by this, puts the gift in her purse and says, _'Hey you haven't even opened it, and I don't want you to until you're back at your room alone, its not a big deal I just… I wanted to get you something, we always got each other something on our birthdays back then.' _

'_Yeah but Jon things are different, I'm with Fergal now and he would definitely not like the idea of you giving me anything and –'_

'_Where is Fergal?'_

'_What?' _asks Nat, a little scared to answer the question and anger Jon.

'_Where is he?'_

'_Umm, he's out doing some interviews… he's been really busy lately.'_

'_So busy he can't take his girl out for her birthday?'_

'_Jon. Its not that simple, okay?'_

Realizing that she's reached her boiling point on the topic, Jon decides to change the conversation, _'Okay… fine, let's go, come on.' _And grabs her hand before she has time to respond, dragging her out of the hotel and into a taxi with him.

'_What… where the hell are we going, no I need to go back inside!'_

'_Why? Do you have anything better to do? No? Didn't think so. Listen I get it. Fergal isn't going to be happy with this but you know what? Its his damn fault, he's not here! And I'll be damned if I let you sit alone in a goddamn bar ON YOUR FUCKING BIRTHDAY because of what some other dude thinks.'_

Posing a good point, Nat finds herself being tempted by the idea of spending the day with Jon, against her better judgment. _'Fine. But one condition.' _She tells him.

'_Name it.'_

'_You don't try to kiss me.'_

Jon, smirking, reluctantly agrees, _'Fine. There'll be more opportunities later on anyways.'_

Natalie, deciding to ignore the comment asks him where they're going but stops midsentence when she sees the car has stopped and Jon is getting out of the car, and then she follows, finding herself in front of a gorgeous condo just outside of the city, a tiny bit secluded but close enough to the chaos that is Las Vegas.

'_Wow. Where are we?'_

'_My place!'_ Jon answers, and walks into his home, not looking back if Natalie will follow, which of course she does.

'_Huh! You live in Vegas? Why am I not surprised?'_

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_

'_Oh nothing, nothing!' _Nat responds cheekily, and plants herself on his couch, taking her shoes off and getting comfortable, realizing how easy it is to settle into Jon's place, something that doesn't go unnoticed by him either.

'_Huh. I like it.' _He says.

Skeptical, she asks, _'What?'_

'_You. On my couch. In my house.'_

'_Condo.'_

'_Hey! It's a house!'_

'_It's a party pad! I mean how many girls have you taken back here under the name of 'Dean Ambrose' for the night and kicked them out in the morning!'_

'_Jealous?' _

At this she realizes she needs to keep her guard up, she can't let herself get caught up in their old ways, and it was so easy for her to do so. Changing the conversation she says, _'Okay… not having this conversation.'_

Jon, happy he's gotten her flustered asks, _'Okay, how bout we talk about why I found you alone at the bar.'_

Natalie at first hesitant to answer, realizes that she needs someone to talk to and Jon may be the only person that won't judge her. _'Me and Fergal got into an argument two weeks ago and since then haven't really spoken. A text here and there but, yeah safe to say our relationship has hit a rough patch.'_

'_Why? What'd you guys argue about?' _Jon asks, wondering if maybe he had something to do with it.

Natalie, realizing he probably guessed he had something to do with it, says, _'You. He told me about seeing you in the gym and then he came back and found out about how photos have been going around of us two back in the day and he just… lost it.' _She shrugs, the hurt clear in her eyes, _'He's convinced we're still in love.' _She says, afraid to look up at Jon.

Jon, knowing how delicate of a conversation this is, doesn't want to say the wrong thing and so responds with, _'I get it. I mean don't get me wrong (he chuckles) I would MUCH rather be with you than have Devitt be your guy but, I get where he's at. You know, I haven't made it easy on you or him, but that doesn't mean that he can do this to you on your birthday. Did he even say happy birthday?'_

Its here that Nat goes quiet… waiting for Jon to realize the answer on his own and when he does, he loses any sympathy he had for Fergal Devitt.

'_Wow! He couldn't push his anger aside for ONE day! For your day! Your birthday! Are you kidding me?'_

'_Jon come on! You said you understood where he was coming from okay? He's scared that now me and you are going to get back together and the reason why we didn't work out before will no longer be an issue and…'_

'_Why didn't we? Why'd you do it? Why end it?' _Jon cuts her off with the questions she's been dreading to answer, but she knows now she can't ignore them anymore, and so she answers it. _'I was scared… I was 20 and… I was travelling the world and everyday I saw these guys, these wrestlers. Some of the nicest guys I know… cheat. All because their wives or girlfriends weren't there and they hadn't seen them in weeks, months even. And I didn't want that to be us. I didn't want us to start hating each other.'_

'_You thought I would cheat on you?!'_

'_Or me on you!' _Nat is quick to respond, standing up and walking over to his kitchen, wanting to distance herself from Jon. _'I couldn't imagine us getting to that stage, where we could hurt each other like that and I just… I thought 'hey Nat lets just end it before either one of us become really hurt!' Okay it may not have been the smartest thing but I mean hey I did it okay and don't you dare think that you were the ONLY ONE hurt because I hated myself for it! Every day I had to live with the fact that I threw away the only thing, only person that ever made me truly happy and I hated myself for it but I knew it needed to happen.' _She screams to him through tears, leaning against his kitchen sink with him leaning against the bench across from her.

Jon, shocked finally understand, she didn't stop loving him, and she never had, she just scared and so he does the one thing he's been wanting, craving for the past 8 years, and kisses her.

He does so with every fiber of his being and she doesn't stop him, soon enough he's lifted her up onto the bench and it feels like they were never apart. His hands roam every part of her body and she finds herself wrapping her legs around his waist and they're both moaning in appreciation, she knew she had missed him but not this much.

It's not until their lips part to catch a breath that Natalie realizes what she's just done and pushes Jon away with her right foot, _'Nope! We can't do this! Nuh-uh we can't this isn't right! Jesus Jon! I am with Fergal! I am happy! You can't do this to me!'_ She screams at him, running away from him to grab all her things.

Not knowing how to get her to say Jon replies, _'What? No! Nat don't go! That just proved that you still want to be with me, come on we can work this out. Forget about Devitt, about the dirt sheets, everything, all that matters is that we are together and happy! And you know that we can be happy!' _He says, one hand grazing the side of her face while longingly staring into her green eyes.

Finding herself reluctant to turn away, she hugs him one last time, lets him go and says, _'Jon. I'm sorry but I just… I need to go.'_

And so she does, walking out of that door, leaving Jon standing in his living room, completely shattered, because for the first time in 8 years he had his picture perfect fantasy become a reality. The love of his life sitting and talking… kissing in his living room, and as quickly as it came walking through the door, it walked out even faster.

**Okay guys! What do we think? PLEASE review! Also, wanted to know if we like Natalie? If we can feel the chemistry between her and Jon?**

**Really want to know how you guys think I can improve it, directions I can take and all. Open to all thoughts! **


	10. Chapter 10 - No

Natalie finally gets back to her hotel room, close to tears when she hears music playing, listening closely she realizes its one of her favorite songs, 'Just Be' by Paloma Faith. She walks further into the room and finds Fergal standing in the centre in a suit; with the most hesitant expression she's ever seen. The room is dimly lit, with flowers everywhere.

Confused, she asks, _'Fergal? Wha-What are you doing here?'_

He walks up to her and grabs her hands, _'Natalie…. I know that the past two weeks have been really hard, and I have not made them any easier, and today on your birthday I didn't contact you once. I've made some mistakes. But I love you. And I want us to move forward, because the past two weeks have been absolute hell and if there was any doubt before, I know now 110% that you're the only woman I want to be with.' _With this he gets down on one knee, and pulls out a ring, _'Natalie…. Will you marry me?'_ his asks, voice shaky, with tears in his eyes.

Natalie, not knowing what the hell to do, responds, _'Um. I. Um…. No.'_

Devitt's face goes from hopeful to shocked, _'What?'_

Pulling him to his feet, hands intertwined, Natalie's answer is the same. _'No. I'm sorry Fergal but I just. Need some time alone and I love you, you know I do but. I can't say yes to you. We went TWO WEEKS without speaking; a marriage proposal isn't going to solve anything… I just. I can't do this. I need you to go.'_

'_Natalie come on! I know I fucked up! But I mean, please? We all make mistakes!'_

'_Jon and I kissed.' _She confesses, looking to the floor.

Finally understanding what's happened, Fergal replies, _'Of course. So what you're going back to him? After everything we have been through? The minute he's back in your sights I'm nothing?'_

'_That is NOT it! You know that! I just… I don't know what I want but I know its not marriage.'_

Understanding that arguing wont solve anything, Devitt decides to leave her be. _'Okay Nat. I get it. Not right now. But I want you to know that I'll wait. Just let me know when you're ready. I love you. We can move past this…' _With that, he gives her one final kiss and walks out the door, leaving Natalie alone.

_**Devitt knocking on Jon's front door**_

Jon opens up his front door, surprised to find Fergal Devitt standing there, but he doesn't let him see that.

'_Fergie! Hey. Didn't know you were stopping by.' _

The minute he finishes his sentence he's met with a punch from Devitt, and goes down hard, but bounces back up immediately and tackles him.

It's not long until Jon gains the upper hand, pounding into Devitt's face but then he stops and gets off of him, realizing that Nat would kill him for this.

'_What the fuck are you doing here?!' _

'_What the fuck are you doing kissing MY girl?!'_

'_YOUR GIRL! HA! Come on Fergal. She was never yours. You were just a rebound that lasted a little too long and soon enough she's going to realize it wasn't meant to last. Face it Devitt! You were ALWAYS second best, you were never going to be able to compete with what we had!'_

'_Huh WOW you are such an arrogant prick Jon. There is a reason why you didn't work out, she is scared of what you can do to her, she doesn't trust you! And can you blame her? We all know the stories of 'Dean Ambrose' she doesn't want to be another notch on your belt and she won't be!'_

'_Your damn right she won't be. Because I would NEVER treat her as one. And she knows that. Don't you ever try and understand what we have, its something you can only dream of.'_

Fergal, deciding that if he didn't leave now it would only get worse, makes his way to the door, but not before having the last word. _'Just remember Jon. For the past 3 years, I was the one making her happy, not you. You never crossed her mind. And THAT is why she will choose me. So just move on and let her be happy.'_

And with that he slams the door shut, leaving Jon even more infuriated.

_**Back at Natalie's hotel room**_

Natalie turns the music off and throws all the flowers in the bin, not wanting a reminder of the heartache she just created. As she sits down on her bed she finds that Jon's present slipped out of her bag, and against her better judgment opens it.

When she does she's surprised to find a framed photo with three sections to it, the first two filled with pictures of them as champions at the past two promotions they worked together at, and the third, empty. She then finds the note attached, and in Jon's handwriting it says, _'Can't wait to complete the frame.'_

Natalie, realizing she needs some time away decides to call Stephanie, and after a few rings the McMahon princess answers.

'_Natalie! Hey! What's going on?'_

'_I need some time off Steph.'_

'_What? Are you okay? What happened?' _She asks, worried something is wrong with the diva's health.

'_I just… I need to sort some stuff out and I can't do that here. Please Steph. Even just two weeks. Please!'_

'_Hmmm. It is short notice Nat. But you really sound like you're distraught. Fine. Two weeks, but that's it!'_

'_Thank you so much Steph!'_ and with that she hangs up and gets onto her laptop, organizing flights.


	11. Chapter 11 - Jackie Sets Nat Straight

_**Natalie is seen stepping off a plane when a short brunette girl runs up to her**_

'_NATALIEEEEEEEE' _The stunning girl screams as she hugs her best friend.

'_Aha Jackie! Okay okay strangling me, can't… breathe' _Natalie responds, feeling the love.

Loosening her grip Jackie responds, _'Oh. Sorry babe! Okay come on. Let's get going back to mine. You have A LOT of explaining to do! But first! FOOD!'_

It's at this point Nat has a little chuckle, no matter who you are you can't come between Jackie and her food and soon enough there at a cute restaurant, both girls stuffing their faces with pasta.

'_So Jacks, Whatcha been up to?'_

'_Oh…well actually, you know how I was planning on opening up my own salon? I found a spot! Yeah and so I was kind of thinking… maybe you could be somewhat of a spokesperson for me? I hate to use our friendship its just that I know it'd be great publicity and hey! I ALWAYS GIVE YOU FREE HAIRCUTS AND MAKEOVERS!'_

Natalie breaks out in laughter over her best friends outburst, _'Jackie as if you had to ask! Anything I can do to help you achieve your dreams I'll do! You're my best friend. Why did you even think you needed to ask me?'_

Jackie, a cheeky grin forming on her face responds, _'Well really I wanted to Segway into asking you to be my business partner?'_

Natalie, shocked, responds, _'Wait…really? You'd want to be in business with me?'_

'_Of course doofus! We make a great team already! Might as well make a business out of it! And you can't say no! You already said you'd promote me anyways!'_

'_As if I would want to say no! Oh this is going to be AMAZING!'_

_**The girls are seen in mid-conversation at Jackie's apartment, both girls sitting on the couch with their legs crossed facing each other**_

'_Okay… so let me get this straight. You rejected the proposal, came here. Now what? What are you going to do? Who does Natalie choose?' _Jackie asks her best friend, knowing that she is the only one who will be able to make her choose.

Natalie, scared to continue the conversation, says,_ 'I… don't know. Fergal is. You know! Beautiful. Seriously I don't think there is a better guy out there. Absolute gem of a human being and he really makes me happy. But Jon. There is just SO much history. And when I'm with him everything just fades away… I forget where I am… WHO I am even. And that scares me.'_

Jackie, knowing that its time for tough love, breaks it down for Natalie. _'Okay Natalie. I'm going to give you the cold hard truth. Fact is, you have two wonderful guys who love you. And you could have a good life with one, and a great one with the other. And you know what else? No matter who you choose, someone gets hurt. You hurt one of them and through the years you will be hurt too. But you have to choose, and so you got to make sure that when you do, at least you're making the right decision. And that way, you're only hurting the guy once, instead of dumping him later on when you realize you made a mistake.'_

'_You're right. And I think I know who I want… I guess I sort of always knew huh?' _Natalie asks her, knowing that Jackie is the one person on the planet who would never judge her.

And Jackie, with a smile puts her hand on top of Natalie's and asks, _'So when are you going to break up with Fergal?'_


	12. Chapter 12 - Things Have Changed

Natalie has finally come back to work, and is quite happy but nervous at the same time. She's settled into her hotel room, and is just lying around when she hears a knock on her door. Getting up to answer it, she opens the door to find Fergal standing there, with a hopeful look on his face.

'_Nat! Babe! Hey, I missed you so much!' _He blurts out as he grabs her in for a hug, picking her up off her feet. Natalie breaks them apart and brings him inside.

'_Um… hey Fergal, how are you?' _She asks, not knowing what else she can say.

Picking up on her anxiety, he asks, _'What's wrong?'_

'_We need to talk….' _

Fergal, knowing where this is going, starts to try and talk her out of it already. _'Babe no come on. Please don't end this what we have is real and good and yeah you know there are some problems but we can work them out! Please don't – '_

'_FERGAL! I love you. I truly do. But I can't do this anymore. I just… things have changed. I know that's not fair on you but I need to be alone. I need some time to just. Be without anyone, and as happy as I am with you, because I really am, I can't marry you. I'm sorry Fergal but, I'm breaking up with you.'_

Fergal, realizing that it really is over, responds, croaky voice and tears in his eyes, _'Um… well. Fine. Guess that's it then huh? Just gone….'_

'_Fergal I still want to be friends! We can still be apart of each others lives!'_

At this Fergal laughs, _'Heh, yeah um I just don't see that happening right now… I love you Nat and I want us to work but clearly you don't. Right now I just need to not see you at all.' _With this he puts his hands on both sides of her face, gives her one last kiss on the lips followed by the forehead, and says his goodbye, walking out of her hotel room.

_**The next night Jon is in the hotel's bar talking to Colby**_

'_SO did you hear the news?' _Colby asks him.

'_News? What news?' _Jon asks, unaware of Devitt and Nat's breakup.

Colby, shocked that this is the first he will hear of it starts off by saying, _'WOW! You really didn't know?'_

'_Know what knucklehead?!' _Jon responds, growing more impatient.

'_Okay okay! Nat and Fergal broke up yesterday.'_

Its now that Jon's attitude changes, going from angry to intrigued and a little excited. _'What? Really? Why? How do YOU know?'_

'_Well… I saw Devitt today training, and he was pretty intense. Told me all about it.'_

'…_AND?!' _Jon asks him, wanting him to continue.

Shocked, Colby responds, _'And what?! You wanna find out go and talk to Fergal. Or maybe Nat?' _Colby hopes he does the latter, because even though he likes Devitt, he's always going to back Jon.

'_I've got to go', _and with that, Jon leaves Colby sitting at the bar, smirking because he knows exactly where he's going.

_**Jon is seen walking up to a hotel room, and after a few moments of hesitation, knocks on the door**_

Nat opens the door, dressed only in a black singlet and underwear, clearly shocked to find Jon standing there, whose eyes are skimming her entire body, its been a while since he's seen that much of her.

'_Jon? What are you –' _Before she can finish her sentence, Jon pushes them both inside, lifts Natalie and kisses her with as much force as he could possibly muster, and instinctively she wraps her legs around him and kisses him back.

They fall to the bed and the last you see is of them beginning to take each others clothes off.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**So what'd you think? Please, please, please review! Let me know what you think is going to happen and what you'd like to happen! **


	13. Chapter 13 - The Next Morning

_**The next morning, 7am**_

Jon and Nat are seen sleeping in her bed, his arms wrapped around her while her head is buried in neck, the two couldn't possibly be any closer.

That is, until her alarm goes off and they both slowly start to wake up, and then coming to her senses, Natalie jumps out of her bed and starts to get dressed as quickly as possible.

Jon, awake as well, sits up, _'What are you doing? Come back to bed who the hell wakes up at 7?' _he says, pulling her into his arms and kissing her neck, until she pulls away.

'_No, I can't do this. Nuh-uh you need to go!'_

Deflated, Jon responds, _'What do you mean 'go'? I thought after last night…'_

'_Last night wasn't supposed to happen… you caught me off guard and I just, I got caught up and I just can't do this Jon just, just go!' _She says, throwing his clothes over to him.

Angry, he says, _'Okay are you fucking kidding me?! If now isn't the right time then when is?! You broke up with Fergal, there is nothing holding you back so WHY are you still choosing to act like you aren't still in love with me because after last night you can't say that you're not!'_

Frustrated, it takes a while for Nat to reply, but finally she does. _'Because I JUST broke up with Fergal! I need to be on my own for a while okay? I can't just go running into your arms because its familiar.'_

'_Well I'd say it's a little late for that don't you think?'_

'…_Jon. I get how difficult I am being, I really do. I know that I have screwed you around a lot and I am sorry. But I am asking you to just, let me be. I need to be alone, I haven't been in a long time and I just. I need it.'_

'_So what does that mean for us?'_

Natalie, finally looking into his eyes, a little scared she is going to change her mind if she stares too long, tells him, _'It means there is no us. We aren't together, last night was just… I don't know but it didn't mean what you thought it did. I'm sorry…'_

'_You know what Nat. Fine. You're not ready. You need time. Cool. But I know we are going to get to where I want to be, last night proved that. You just need your moment to be alone. And you know what, until then I won't kiss you, the next time we kiss I want YOU to be the one who starts it because I'm done putting my heart out on the line and getting it thrown back. You want me. You come and get me.'_

With that Jon walks out of her room, leaving Nat to fall back down into bed and scream into her pillow.

'_I am such a goddamn idiot.' _


	14. Chapter 14 - One Month Later

**OKAY GUYS, SECOND CHAPTER OF THE DAY BECAUSE 13 WAS SUPER SHORT, THIS ONE IS LONG AND A LOT HAPPENS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE READ, FOLLOW IF YOU AREN'T ALREADY AND REVIEW **

_**One month later.**_

It's been a month since Nat and Jon spent the night together, and she hasn't really spoken to him since, the odd hello but nothing major and the same can be said for Fergal.

She turns the corner and sees Fergal walking her way, just finished up with his match against Cena, she gives him a slight smile, and continues walking, that is until she hears him call her name.

'_Natalie!' _Confused, she stops and turns around slowly, _'Yeah Fergal?'_

'_Um… hi?'_

Noticing he's just as awkward as she is, she giggles,_ 'Hey Ferg. Great match! I loved it.'_

'_Yeah? Thanks. You heading down to the ring?'_

'_Oh nah I've got my segment later on, just going to go grab something to eat…'_

'_Well hey, if you give me a few minutes to clean myself up, can I join you? We can catch up?'_

Shocked that he'd be willing to talk to her more, Nat responds with a smile, _'Yes of course! That'd be awesome!' _

'_Great. I'll meet you down at craft service?'_

'_Okay, see you there.'_

_**15 minutes later at craft service.**_

Natalie is sitting down with a plate of food, barely touched; worried that Fergal changed his mind, until she sees him sit down opposite her with a plate of food.

'_Sorry I took so long, I had a quick shower… So, how have you been?'_

'_Yeah, um, not too bad. You?'_

'_Heh come on Nat. You can be specific its okay. I wanted to tell you that we're cool. I mean I'm still in the process of moving on. But, I get it. You couldn't be with me anymore. And I wouldn't want you to be if you weren't in it 100%. You deserve to be truly happy. I just wish I could have given you that.'_

Touched, Natalie responds with tears in her eyes, and grabs his hands. _'Thank-you Fergal. You have no idea how much that means to me. I know what I put you through wasn't fair and I hate myself for it. You deserve better.'_

Squeezing her hand, he says, _'Nat, its okay. Really, you were right. We needed to break up, and for what its worth, if something hasn't already happened with Jon, not that you need it, but you have my blessing. I mean I don't particularly wish to SEE it but if you're happy I'm happy.'_

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Natalie pulls her hands away, _'Yeah I doubt that anything is going to happen. I need to be alone, and kind of screwed things up so yeah.'_

'_HA! Come on. I'm sure the minute you tell him you want him he'll drop whatever he's got and do whatever you ask of him. I know this is odd coming from me but just talk to him. And you know what I'm going to guilt trip you now… don't let breaking up with me have been for nothing…' _

'_OH you cannot say that!' _Natalie says, confused but happy all at once.

Laughing, Fergal replies, _'Oh yes I can! Seriously Nat, I refuse to be the reason you aren't happy. I know what we had was real and I'll always love you… its okay.'_

'_Thank-you Fergal. I don't know what to say other than the feeling is mutual, I'll always love you, you have a permanent place in my heart.'_

Smiling at that, Devitt gets up to leave, not before saying one more thing, _'As do you sweetheart, always.' _With that he gives her a peck on the cheek and leaves her alone, both unaware that the last exchange was witnessed by a certain blonde reporter…

_**Renee Young walks into Jon's locker room**_

'_Renee… what are you doing here?'_

'_I just wanted to see if you're doing anything tonight?'_

'_Um, no I'm not. Was planning on just staying in.'_

Seizing her chance, she responds flirtatiously, _'Okay! Well how about you stop being Mr. Boring! And come out with me instead. We can do dinner, a movie, something fun.'_

Wanting to make sure they're on the same page, Jon asks, _'Are you asking me out?'_

Embarrassed, Renee responds a little quieter, with less confidence, _'Yeaaahhh. So um what do you say?'_

Not knowing how to handle it, Jon decides to go with the truth. _'Listen Renee, you're a cool chick, really. But I'm kind of waiting on someone, and I just don't think it's a good idea. I'm sorry.'_

'_You mean Natalie?'_

'…_Yes.'_

'_Well I'm sorry Jon but you're going to be waiting for a while. I just saw her at craft service having a pretty intimate conversation with Devitt. It included hand holding and all… even a kiss…'_

Confused, hurt and furious, Jon doesn't know what to think. He didn't think Nat would go back to Devitt, and if she did she would have told him, not have everyone else in the locker room see before him. Seriously?!

'_What? Are you sure you saw right Renee?'_

Renee, seeing the hurt in his eyes, thought maybe she should clarify that the 'kiss' was a pick on the cheek, but she also desperately wanted this date, and thought that all she would need was one to show Jon that Nat wasn't the girl he should be pining over.

'_I know what I saw Jon.'_

'_You know what. Fine. Lets go out.'_

'_Great! I'll meet you out front after the show?' _Renee asks with the biggest smile she can muster.

Jon, still angry but trying to hide it says, _'Yep, sounds great.'_

_**It's the end of the show and Jon is walking back to his locker room.**_

Jon walks into his locker room to find Natalie sitting down biting her nails, waiting for him. She hasn't noticed him yet and he gets the chance to really appreciate the sight before him.

It's been a month since they spent the night together and he hasn't stopped thinking about it since, he just doesn't get HOW she could have gone back to Devitt.

He was sure that sooner or later she would come to his senses. As gorgeous as she was, her beauty couldn't take that anger away, instead only making it worse.

Slamming the door shut, he makes his presence known, and Natalie stands up, scared at how to approach him.

'_Hey Jo-'_

'_What do you want?' _Jon cuts her off.

Shocked, but still excited, she responds, _'Oh well I was hoping to talk to you…maybe we could grab a bite to eat now that the show is over? I have something I need to talk to you about…'_

*Yeah, you're back with Fergal, I know.* Jon thinks, instead he chooses to say, _'Can't. Have plans with Renee.'_

Natalie, confused as to A) why he is being so cold and B) what was going on with Renee, doesn't know how to respond. Does she ask him is it a date? Was she too late? Should she just walk out now?

Jon walks over to his bag and starts to get changed, trying not to look at her.

'_Oh. You have plans… with Renee. So… you guys are a thing now?'_

'_What's it to you?'_

'_I just thought that we… you know… I thought…. I know its been a month since we last….'spoke' I guess but I didn't think you were seeing anybody…'_

'_It's been a month Nat… I'm a man. I have needs. If you aren't going to give me them then someone else will…'_

Shocked that he is being so crude, Nat starts to get angry. _'WOW! Do you hear yourself right now? Am I talking to Jon Good or Dean Ambrose?'_

Angry at the fact that she doesn't seem to get why he is being this way, Jon replies. _'Oh no you're talking to Jon Good. The Jon Good who got tired of waiting around for a girl who never actually had any intention of getting back together with him. The girl who claimed she was scared he would break her heart when in reality SHE was the one breaking his. The Jon Good who got fed up with the antics of a girl who LOVED the attention, but not the guy giving it to her!'_

Completely shocked at what he was saying, Nat responds, _'WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Do you hear yourself right now? Do you know me at all? You really think that's what these past few months were? Me just liking the attention? God you know what Jon? Enjoy your date. I hope it goes great and that Renee can deal with your bullshit because I sure as HELL can't.'_

With that she turns around, and walks out, but not before slamming the door shut behind her.

Jon is left standing in the centre of the room infuriated, and throws the chair across the room.

_**After show, everyone is leaving the arena**_

Jon is seen walking over to Renee, who looks stunning in her blue shorts and a black long sleeve shirt that cuts off mid waist.

Though he can't really appreciate it considering all he can think about is Natalie, who he sees walking off silently with A.J. clearly as angry if not more than he is.

Then, she turns in his direction and stops. They are both staring at each other with a mix of fury and regret, its not until Renee asks him if he's ready to go that he turns away, and when he turns back he sees A.J. pulling Nat away, not before giving Jon a glare of her own.

He's left with no choice but to leave with Renee…

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Soooooo how did you guys like this one? I know it was long but it served a purpose! Please review! I know it might seem pointless but I really would love to hear what you guys think, do you like Nat? Do you like her and Jon? There's a million other questions I have so just feel free to tell me any and all thoughts you have on all the characters and what you think I should bring into the story. So yeah. Please review and follow if you aren't already **


	15. Chapter 15 - Drunk Night Out

_**Two weeks after the fight**_

Natalie is sitting in A.J.'s hotel room, it's a Friday and she is in her onesie watching her favourite movie 'The Breakfast Club' and then A.J. walks in with Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk.

The recently married pair is all loved up, having not seen each other in a while; they finally were able to spend some time together now that Raw is in Chicago.

Natalie, having her own little pity party opens with, _'Oh my freaking god you two again seriously? Warn me first!'_

'_Are you wearing a onesie? Really?'_

Angry, Natalie responds, _'Can it Brooks!'_

Chuckling, Phil breaks away from his wife and walks over to hug the upset diva, _'Oh I'm sorry grumpy.'_

Giving in, Natalie hugs him back.

A.J. knowing how close the two are, asked Phil for advice on what to do to help Nat out of her slump, and the pair agreed they'd go out for the night with some of the other WWE superstars and divas.

Now all she had to do was tell Natalie.

'_Okay Nat. So I'm gonna need you to get your ass out of that onesie, into a hot dress, we are going out.'_

Confused, the raven-haired vixen responds, _'What the hell are you talking about?'_

'_We. Are. Going. Out.' _Phil interjects, being sure to enunciate every word.

'_Ha! I am not third wheeling. NOPE.'_

'_You won't be! It's a few people from the roster! Minus some we don't like of course…'_

'…_Who?'_

At this A.J. takes a moment to think of all the people she knows for a fact are going, _'Well, Cena, the Bellas, Randy, Colby, Chris, Summer, Eva Marie, and a few others I'm not sure of.'_

Natalie doesn't seem to hate any of the people already mentioned, she may not love them all but she doesn't hate them, and responds, _'Ugh, where?'_

'_Some club in the city.'_

'_Wait a second, you two, the King and Queen of Comic Bookville want to go to a nightclub?'_

Here, Phil answers, _'Well we more want you out of your slump Nat. What happened between you and Good sucked. But you can't wallow any more. You need to move on.'_

'_Oh and a nightclub is going to help?'_

'_Well it will take your mind off of him!'_

'_Yeah! So get into the bathroom and get ready and stop being mopey because you WILL HAVE FUN TONIGHT!' _A.J. says, a little too intensely.

Natalie, a little scared to upset her, responds, _'…okay fine. For crying out loud you too…'_

_**Natalie, A.J. and Phil walk into the club**_

Natalie walks into the club ahead of Phil and A.J. and is quickly greeted by Colby and Jericho.

'_Natty! Finally you're hear, how are you' _The former undisputed champion asks as he sweeps her in for a hug, and once he lets go she is pulled in for another by Colby.

'_Hey guys. Yeah no, I'm alright. How about you?'_

'_That's alright – '_ Colby starts off, but is interrupted by his phone ringing, and once he looks down he responds, _'Oh hey sorry that's my girl, I'll be back in a bit.'_

And with that Jericho and Nat are left to go sit down just the two of them.

'_So' _Jericho starts off, _'How are you really doing?'_

'_Ummm. You know. Angry, want to smash Renee Young and Jon's face in, but other than that TOTALLY cool.' _Nat responds, she knows that Chris won't judge her; he's been her surrogate big brother for a long time.

Laughing, he responds, _'You know it won't last right? I don't know what is going through that boys mind, I've tried talking to him but he's pretty closed off about their 'thing' I don't even know what you can call it. But. Sooner or later he is going to realize that she is just nothing compared to you and then he will come running back.'_

Natalie, hoping he's right, responds, _'Yeah I'd like to think that, but I really think we are done. You didn't hear what he said to me Chris. I really screwed up. He can't trust me anymore!'_

'_Nat. Trust me. It is going to work out. You just have to be patient…. This club is annoying me. Want to go back to the hotel? We can go to the bar and not deal with these people?'_

Thankful that he is giving her a chance to escape, she responds, _'Oh thank god! I've been here all of 30 minutes and hate it already, I'll just let the 'Brooks' know we are heading off.'_

_**Nat is sitting alone in the hotel bar, Chris has gone back to his hotel room**_

Nat is at the bar alone, when she sees Fergal walking up to her.

'_HEY!' _She screams, happy to see him.

'_Woah. Sweetie are you drunk?' _Devitt asks, he hasn't seen her like this in a long time.

'_Maybe… Drink with me!' _

Fergal, knowing that will be a bad idea, instead decides to take her back to her hotel room, _'Okay Nat. Come on lets get you to bed. Which room are you in?_' He asks her while dragging her to the elevators.

'_I don't have a room… I was staying with A.J. But she's with Phil at the moment. So I'm kind of just… hanging around. OOH! I can sleep in the lounge area!' _Natalie suggests, clearly happy with any situation in her current state.

Fergal, deciding she can sleep in his room and him on the floor, starts dragging her to his floor.

_**Nat and Devitt are walking back to his hotel room**_

The two are walking up to his room, the hallway empty except for the two of them.

Fergal finds himself fumbling with his card while trying to hold Nat up at the same time.

'_I'LL DO IT!' _She snatches the card away from Fergal, who lets her because he knows how she can get when she is drunk.

It takes her a while but she manages to get the door open, and the two stumble on in, unknowingly having been watched by a furious Jon, who is staying on the same floor.

Inside the room, Fergal helps Nat to the bed and finds some clothes for her to wear, and turns away as she gets changed. It takes her a while.

'_Okay Nat. You sleep on the bed. I'll take the floor.'_

Natalie nods, but not before telling Fergal, _'Fergal. I am SO SO SO SORRY. I am a horrible person.'_

'_What?! No you're not! Hey what did I tell you? We are fine. You are still the best friend I have. We are all good, so stop beating yourself up.'_

Natalie, drunk and upset, gives him a strong hug and says, _'You are awesome.'_

Chuckling, Fergal responds, _'Heh, okay sweetie, come on, time for bed.' _And after setting her down, its not long until she falls asleep, and Fergal soon follows, sleeping on the floor.

_**Jon's hotel room.**_

Jon has just walked into his hotel room after watching Nat and Fergal enter the same one, and his mind is running at 100 miles per hour.

His train of thought is cut off when Renee comes out of his bathroom in just a towel.

The past two weeks have been decent. He's had some fun with Renee but she hasn't been able to distract him from Natalie. He knows soon enough he is going to have to end it, he just isn't sure of how.

'_Hey babe, you got the food?'_ Renee asks, before planting a kiss on the former lunatic fringe of the shield.

'_Oh um yeah, all here. Want to start eating?'_

Renee, noticing something is bothering him, decides to change things up, they hadn't slept together yet, but she was pretty confident of their relationship at this point, and thought they might as well take it to the next level now.

'_You know what…why don't we save the food for later…' _And with that she lets her towel fall to the ground, letting him see every inch of her body.

Jon, a little caught off guard can't help but stare… and get a little excited… _'Heh, you sure Renee?'_

'_Definitely!' _The blonde beauty responds, walking up to him, and seeing the hesitation in his eyes, she decides to initiate the kiss, and its not long before she's taken all his clothes off and they've fallen onto the bed.

And later on in the night, when Jon is fast asleep and Renee is wide awake, she can't help but smile, because everything has worked out for her…

**Okay guys, again please review and follow :) hope you liked it, may be a few days before I upload another chapter, depends on how I feel tomorrow, but generally I want to try and upload them as soon as I've finished :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Setting Things Straight

_**The next morning**_

Natalie wakes up in Devitt's hotel room, hung-over and still tired. She looks around the room but finds Devitt is gone, its 11am, so she's guessing he's gone to the gym early, probably to avoid any awkwardness and she decides to leave a note thanking him and walk out.

She starts making her way down the hall and stops when she sees Renee Young step out of one of the rooms. But that's not all she sees. What happens next completely crushes her.

Jon steps out of his room with no shirt on, and gives Renee a final kiss before the blonde walks off to the elevators.

Natalie, not wanting to be in the same lift as her or have Jon notice her, tries to turn around and walk in the other direction, but she isn't so lucky.

Jon turns his head just in time to see Natalie turning away, and against his better judgment decides to talk to her.

'_So… how's Devitt?'_

Nat, realizing she's been caught and also the impression she has made, tries to keep walking away and she hears Jon's door close.

Though, she wasn't as lucky as she though, instead of Jon going back inside he's decided to walk up to Nat and when he catches up to her, she has nowhere to hide.

'_You really going to try and ignore me now?'_

'_Well why not you seem to be doing that to me?'_

'_I have a right to.'_

'_Oh here we go…'_

'_What?'_

'_Jon. If you want to keep blaming me fine! I get it. I screwed up. But don't act like you are completely heartbroken because YOU are the one who moved on with Renee okay, I did nothing! Instead I had you one day just decide to flip a switch and become the guy I was always afraid you would turn into!'_

Hurt that's what she thinks of him, and that she seems to be acting like she is not with Fergal, Jon responds, _'Excuse me?! I'm the one who moved on? You are the one who ran on back to Fergal and didn't even tell me about it! You let EVERYONE else see in craft service but you didn't think that was something I would want to know?' _

Confused, Nat responds, _'What are you talking about 'back with Fergal'? I am not back with Fergal…'_

'_Don't lie to me! Why did you come out of his hotel room then?'_

'_I got drunk last night and he let me crash… I was drunk because I decided drowning my sorrows over YOU was a good idea. Nothing happened. Who the hell told you I was back with Fergal?'_

'_Renee said she saw you guys at craft service holding hands and kissing…'_

Natalie, starting to piece everything together, is infuriated. Renee must have seen Fergal and hers conversation the night Jon told her off. She must have bent the truth a little in order to get him to start dating her. Pathetic.

'_Okay…holding hands, yes. Kissing? A peck on the cheek hardly constitutes as kissing.'_

'_Well why were you even doing that?!'_

'_HE WAS FORGIVING ME JON. Fergal told me he was starting to forgive me, that we could be friends, that he WAS OKAY WITH ME DATING YOU IF I WANTED. That's what I wanted to talk to you about until you told me how sick of me you were.'_

Confused as to why Renee would lie, Jon starts to regret the past two weeks, and quickly tries to fix it. Starting by trying to pull Natalie into a hug, but she slaps him instead, leaving him all the more confused.

'_NO! You don't get to do that Jon. You don't get to hug me and apologize and that's it, I forgive you and we are all good. Do you realize what you said to me? Whether or not you said them out of anger, they come from you! You think that of me! You think all I wanted was the attention, that I don't love you. So you know what Jon fine. Go and be with Renee, I hope you're happy together.' _

With that, Natalie walks over to the elevator that has just come up, coming face to face with Fergal, who notices the tears in her eyes followed by a shirtless Jon.

'_Hey Fergal. Um. Thanks for letting me stay the night, I'll see you later…' _Natalie greets him quickly and leaves, not wanting to deal with the awkward situation she left behind.

Devitt and Jon are left in the hallway, and the tension is clear. But Devitt realizes this is his chance to make Nat happier than he ever could on his own, and instead of antagonizing Jon, he walks up to his own room, opens it and ushers him inside. Jon hesitates at first but follows him in and the pair sit down at the table, facing each other.

'_So… what did you do now?' _The Irish prince asks the former Shield member.

Annoyed, Jon responds, _'I didn't do anything!... okay well I may have gotten some wrong info…'_

'_That was…'_

'_That you and Nat were back together… so I kind of lost it at her.'_

'_Ahh that explains the blonde reporter…wow what either of those girls see in you I will never understand.'_

Now even angrier, Jon responds, _'Okay what the hell am I here for? Do you want to go for round 2 is that it?'_

Fergal, laughing, responds, _'Oh settle down boy. Now I don't like you that is clear. You don't like me, even clearer. But we both love Nat. Now for some reason she believes you are the guy she is meant to be with. As much as I HATE that she doesn't think I am that guy, I respect her decision. _

_So, the reason why you are here right now is so that I can pull your head out of your ass because you clearly aren't going to. Nat is the best thing that will ever happen to you, WAY out of your league in every single way and you know this. So, stop being an idiot. _

_Because if you keep going the way you are, she will give up on you for good, and then all of THIS would have been for nothing. But you know what at least she will come out of it fine. You will have to live with the fact that you let the most amazing girl on this Earth go because you are an idiot who lets other people mess with you. I mean did you really think Nat and I would have gotten back together and her not tell you? Jesus man…'_

Jon, realizing what an idiot he is says, _'I can't believe I am taking relationship advice from you of all people…'_

Devitt, smirking responds, _'I can't believe I'm giving relationship advice to you of all people…'_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay guys, again please let me know what you think and follow if you aren't already **


	17. Chapter 17 - The Confrontation

_**The next morning at a new hotel, superstars flew overnight.**_

Natalie is walking up to her room, still angry over Jon but at least hopeful, because now she understands where it all went wrong. Her mood is somewhat decent until she hears a cheery voice call her name.

'_Oh hey Nat! How are you?! I haven't seen you around lately.' _

Of course, Nat thinks, of course I get put on the same floor as her. Natalie, realizing she can't just ignore her, puts on her best fake smile, turns around and with as much cheer as she can, responds, _'Oh I'm just GREAT Renee. Yeah, everything is going really well for me.'_

'_Aww that's great. Me too! Jon and I are getting kinda serious. Hope you're okay with that?' _Renee asks, clearly not actually caring.

Natalie, leaning against her hotel door, arms crossed laughs. _'Oh its fine. You did work really hard to get him so I mean hey! Good for you!'_

Confused, the Canadian asks, _'Excuse me?'_

'_Oh! Come on Renee, don't play dumb its just us girls!' _Nat says, coming over to her and locking arms, acting as though the two are best friends. _'You know…you told Jon that Fergal and I were back together. Caused him to go bananas and then BAM in swoops beautiful, blonde little Renee Young. Pretty smart actually. You should be a writer for WWE.' _

Nat steps away from Renee and faces her, _'But really Renee, how was this going to pan out?' _

Renee, shocked, responds slowly, _'you are crazy. That is NOT what happened. I just told Jon what I saw.'_

'_You told Jon what you WANTED to see. But I mean was it even worth it? Being with a guy you knew only picked you because he thought he had no other option? I mean Jesus a little self respect Renee…'_

'_I have self-respect! The fact is I have had feelings for him for a long time and in swoops Natalie and he forgets? Come on. You kept playing games with him he was going to get tired either way. All you are is a tease. Jon liked the chase and NOTHING more with you. He was going to get bored eventually.'_

SMACK! Natalie didn't know what came over her; the only thing that made her realize what she did was hearing Jon's voice bring her back to reality. _'Nat? Hey! Whoa okay…' _

The WWE superstar throws himself in between the two women before the blonde can retaliate. Even though he knew Natalie didn't need anyone to fight her battles and he didn't care for Renee anymore, he needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

'_HEY! Hey, Renee, STOP! Enough!'_

'_Jon! You didn't hear what she said to me okay, she freaking SLAPPED ME!'_

'_Yeah no I saw that but I also have a pretty good guess as to why so I don't really care!'_

Hurt, the blonde starts to slowly back away, while Natalie is silently cheering in the background that Jon finally came to his senses. _'What? What do you mean 'you don't care'?'_

'_I know you lied to me! Nat AND Fergal told me the truth Renee, the lies over. Enough. I cannot believe you would actually do that I mean you are freaking crazy, certifiable!'_

'_I am not crazy! Forgive me for realizing what you could offer a woman when that WHORE (Renee points to Nat) didn't!' _

'_Whore?' _Natalie starts to run towards the blonde, but Jon blocks her, _'Babe, not worth it. Seriously. Compose yourself.'_

Renee, cowering behind Jon, gives her a little smirk. Nat, knowing she won't be able to stop herself, decides to leave to go to her room.

'_Okay, you know what. I'm not dealing with YOU (Renee) anymore. You are absolutely PATHETIC and not worth my time. So you want Jon that badly then fine!' _With that, she leaves the two to fight on their own.

Jon slowly turns back around, to a teary eyed Renee. _'Jon. I am so sorry. I know what I did was wrong I just, it came from the right place you have GOT to believe me.'_

'_You know Renee. I do. I really believe YOU think that. But you know what? In reality, what you did was fucked up. You claim to have feelings for me yet you came between me and the woman I love. DEVITT who actually had a relationship with Nat even helped me come to my senses but YOU? You lied to me for your own personal gain. But you know what, its my fault. I am the idiot who would believe you over her, but I am not making that mistake again. From now on Renee. You don't talk to me or to Natalie. Otherwise the next time she wants to bash your face in, I won't stop her.' _

Renee, not knowing what else she could do, does the only thing she can. She runs down the hall, crying into her room, leaving Jon right outside Natalie's door.

Jon knows he should knock, but he also knows Nat will be waiting for him. Because they are finally on the same page.

He opens the door and the room is empty. He slowly walks in and realizes she is in the shower. He fights every single thought, and there are many that are in his head to just simply walk in there and join her. But he knows that's not what they need to do first. Second sure, but first they need to actually talk.

He waits more than 5 minutes, remembering all the other times she'd make him wait with her ridiculously long showers, until she walks out the room in pajama pants and a singlet. Clearly prepared for him to have come into her room.

'_Huh. You got out alive?' _She asks him. She knows that now in theory nothing is holding them back, but in reality, they still have issues to sort through.

Jon, not knowing how to start off, just stares at her: fresh out of the shower, no makeup, and no glamorous outfit. But she is still the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen and he is kicking himself over the fact that if he just let her talk weeks ago, this whole situation could have been avoided.

'_I'm sorry…' _At this, Nat turns around from staring out the window, and turns to face Jon who is leaning against the table.

'_Did you just apologize?'_

'_Okay hey! Really sarcasm now?'_

'_Okay, probably not the best moment… I'm sorry too.' _Natalie says, looking down because she doesn't want to look in his eyes and see the hurt she has caused him look back at her.

'_You didn't do anything wrong, Renee – '_

'_Not about Renee, god that girl is a wackjob! But about what got us here in the first place. I mean all the way back to when we first broke up.' _Here, Jon starts to realize Nat has a lot she needs to say, and a lot he needs to hear.

'_I screwed up. I was young and dumb and thought we couldn't work. I doubted you, and our relationship and so you know what? It IS my fault we are here Jon.'_

'_No it isn't.' _Jon interrupts, making his way over to her, coming within inches of her body.

He places a stray hair behind her ear, and says _'Nat, we both made mistakes the first time around. We were young and were trying to make long distance work when we had never actually had a relationship aside from each other in the first place. But it worked out! We have our second chance! We can fix this! Us! You just. You gotta believe me when I say, that I love you. I want you. I will not let any of our past mistakes, yours and mine, happen again. Please, just. Believe me.'_

Natalie, realizing that for the first time in 8 years there is nothing holding her back from Jon, she can do absolutely anything she wants. So she does.

She steps closer, closing the gap between them and right before she does what they are both yearning for, tells him what he has been dreaming of for the past 8 years.

'_I love you Jon. And I promise you. This time, I won't screw it up.' _

Then she does it, she kisses him, and after that all bets are off. Clothes are being torn off, hands are absolutely everywhere, and neither of them seem to have a care in the world except for each other.

As far as Jon and Nat are concerned, they are the only two people in the entire world.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So, it finally happened huh? How did we like it? I'll try to update ASAP, especially now that things have been changed up.**

**Please read, follow and review xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18 - What Comes Next?

_**Next morning**_

Natalie and Jon are lying in bed, as close to each other as they can possibly get, that is until Nat's alarm goes off, waking them up.

Natalie, looking over at Jon starts to laugh, he was never a morning person and at the moment, he was trying to block out the alarm.

'_Babe, come on. Its time to wake up.' _Nat tells him, snuggling into his arms and kissing him.

'_Ugh, why are your alarms always going off. Come on lets just stay in bed ALL day. It is our day off…' _Jon responds, but doesn't give her a chance to answer, kissing her instead and tightening his grip on her waist.

Natalie, finally breaking the kiss, responds, _'Hmm that does sound really tempting. But I actually made plans with A.J. who will kill me if I cancel.'_

'_A.J.? You're leaving me here for A.J.?' _Jon asks, looking at Nat as if she had two heads.

Laughing, she responds, _'aha I know but I did promise her. And hey! At least when I get back we will have the whole day to make up for.' _Finishing off her sentence with a slow kiss, Nat decides its time for her to get up and get ready.

She starts to look into her closet for some clothes when Jon interrupts her.

'_So. What exactly ARE you and Mrs. Brooks doing today?'_

'_Just girl time. (Natalie turns to face Jon) To be honest… I wasn't the best version of myself before last night, and so she just wanted to take me out and try cheer me up.'_

Jon, realizing that Nat was as upset as he was the past few weeks, gets out of bed, walks over to her and hugs her. _'I said it before, but I really am sorry. But hey! All is well now, so you can actually call A.J. tell her you don't need any cheering up and we can stay in bed ALL day. Now doesn't that sound like a great plan?' _He asks her, with the cheekiest smile he could muster.

Natalie, resting her head on his chest starts to laugh. _'I know you are, its okay. And you know I'd love to stay in bed, but hey I will be back soon. Okay! I am going to go have a shower and then I gotta go.' _With that, Natalie starts to walk away, until Jon stops her.

'_Hey. Babe?'_

Turning around, Natalie waits for him to respond.

Jon, smiling, says _'I love you.'_

Breaking out into a huge grin, Natalie says right back _'I love you too.'_

_**Natalie is seen sitting inside a cute little café with A.J.**_

'…_OH MY GOD YOU GUYS FINALLY GOT BACK TOGETHER?!'_

'_Jesus April quiet down would you?'_

A.J. realizing just how loud she said that, sits back down in her seat, _'Sorry, little excited heh. But yaaaaaaaaaay.' _She says, MUCH quieter this time around.

'_Heh, yeah it is pretty good huh? Turns out Renee Young had told him Fergal and I were back together. Explains a lot huh?'_

'_That little bitch.'_

'_Its okay I slapped her.'_

'_YOU ONLY SLAPPED HER?! She deserves more than that!'_

Natalie, laughing at how invested A.J. has gotten in her love life responds, _'Yeah but I have Jon now, so I mean eh?'_

'_That's true… So. What now?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Well you guys are finally back together. So are you guys starting fresh? Picking up where you left off 8 years ago? What happens?... you haven't thought that far ahead have you?'_

'_Ummmmm not really. I mean. We said we were going to try make it work! But I don't know do we treat it like a brand new relationship? How can we?!'_

A.J. realizes how stressed out her questions have made her friend, and decides its time for them to head back to the hotel.

'_Okay okay okay breathe! Its fine, just talk to Jon. Clearly, you guys will make this relationship work you just gotta talk about it! Let's head back come on.'_

The two divas get up and head back over to the car, Natalie's mind running wild with what comes next for her and Jon.


	19. Chapter 19 - Back At The Hotel

_**Natalie enters her hotel room after her lunch with A.J.**_

Nat walks into the bedroom of her hotel room and sits down on her bed, looking around trying to find Jon. She's a little worried about where exactly their relationship stands. As happy as she is, she does know they have a lot to talk about.

It's not long until Jon walks into the room from the bathroom, clearly excited that she's back. He sits down next to her but moves her into his lap, being sure to show her just how much he missed her.

It takes a few minutes for them to break apart, reluctantly. _'Hmm so how was lunch?' _Jon asks her.

'_Uhhh yeah, good. A.J. no longer hates you.' _Nat responds cheekily.

Jon, sarcastically responds, _'She hated me? No! Hey…so I wanted to run something by you.' _Jon pauses, not sure how to go about what he wanted to ask her. _'Our flights are tomorrow and I know you were just going to go back to New York to stay at home a bit and see Jackie. But I was kind of hoping we could continue this little reunion and you join me back at my place in Vegas?'_

Natalie, somewhat shocked that Jon wanted her back at his, pulls herself off of his lap and sits next to him, in a kneeling position.

'_And then what?'_

Confused, the former Shield member responds, _'What do you mean?'_

'_Well then what? Would we be doing that every week? Or would it only be now because its new? And whose to say I don't have plans back in New York? Okay Jackie and I agreed we were going to become business partners, I still have my own apartment I need to worry about that I haven't been to in weeks and my family – '_

'_Whoa babe! A simple 'no' would do. If you can't its okay! I just really didn't want to have to cut this time short. Last night was amazing and even though it'd only be a few days, it'd be a few too many.'_

Nat realizes she is being too hard on him and softens. _'I'm sorry for snapping. Its just…last night was great yeah. But where to from here? What are we doing? Are you going to be taking me out on dates? Or is it picking up where we left off all those years ago? I'm just…confused.'_

Locking his hands with her, Jon responds. _'Okay… so we haven't figured everything out yet. But what I do know is this isn't just a random thing. It never was and could never be that with us. YOU are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. But I also know that we cant rush into it. it has been 8 years. So…how about I come with you to New York. I can see Jackie. I have missed her! And that way you can do what you need to do with me there. I can see your apartment…we can christen it…' _Jon finishes his sentence early, instead leaving a trail of kisses up and down Nat's neck, causing her to giggle.

'_You'd really come with me to New York?' _She asks, locking her eyes to his.

'_I would follow you absolutely anywhere.' _

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay guys, what do you think? Please let me know by reviewing and if you aren't already follow the story and even me? I have a few more ideas for stories coming up and willing to hear suggestions, even collaborations if anyone is willing. So please just yeah, read and review **** xx**


	20. Chapter 20 - Jon In Nat's World

_**Nat and Jon enter her apartment in Soho**_

Nat walks in first, it's a fairly big apartment and she's always loved it. Not as huge as Jon's condo of course but big enough for her. She bought it more for its location, right near all the galleries and stores she adored.

'_So this is your place huh?' _Jon asks, looking around. Even if he just showed up there not knowing it was her apartment he would soon figure it out, it was very Natalie.

He keeps walking around trying to get a feel of her place but stops when he sees a photo of her and Devitt framed on the wall. He knows its been a while since she's been back, but the idea she was ever with someone else still hurts him.

Natalie notices this and is quick to run over and take the photo down immediately. _'Sorry. Its been a while since I was last here… I am going to take down all that kind of stuff.'_

Jon, relaxing responds, _'No its okay I get it… don't worry' _causing Nat to relax as well.

'_Okay well. I'm going to have a quick shower before Jackie gets here. She has a few places she's looking at for the salon she wants me to check out with her_.' Natalie says, leaving the room but not before giving Jon a quick kiss.

_**20 minutes later**_

Jon hears a knock at the door, knowing its Jackie he's a little hesitant to answer and have her yell at him. Even though they got along pretty well, he knows she will give him a hard time for everything that happened.

He decides its smarter to just wait for Nat to answer as he heard the water stop running a few minutes ago, but of course Jackie is impatient. _'Okay Nat I know Jon is hear too so help me god if you two are going at it NOW! OPEN THE DOOR ITS FREE-'_

Jon opens the door with a smug smile on his face, _'Hey Jackie'_

'_Jonny! Yaaaay it has been too freaking long!' _Natalie says, pulling him in for a hug which he happily returns and then they soon break apart.

'_So you finally manned up huh? If anything goes wrong now Jon I swear to you I will not hesitate to help Nat hide your body. K?' _The petite brunette responds, and all Jon does is hold his hands up in surrender and nods but knows that she would if she had to.

Nat interrupts the, all ready to go. _'Threatening him already?' _

Jackie turns around with the biggest smile she can make, _'What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't? Ready to go?'_

'_Yup! Babe you gonna be good for a few hours?'_

Jon looks up, _'Yeah of course! I need to get used to this place anyways right?' _he says with a cheeky grin on his face.

'_Okay great! Well come on Nat, the boy will be fine time for us to go and checkout these places as well as talk about Jon.' _Jackie cuts in, poking her tongue out at the WWE's lunatic fringe.

'_Okay okay lets go! Bye babe.' _The girls walk out, leaving Jon all alone in Nat's apartment not really sure of what to do…

_**Nat and Jackie checking out a space for the salon**_

'_I reeaaaaallllly like it!'_

'_Really? You? The girl who has found something wrong with the last FOUR places?' _Jackie responds.

Nat looks at her seriously, _'Jackie, babe. I'm sorry I've been so picky but this is serious! This is where you will be working EVERYDAY. We need to be sure it's the right fit. Do you like it?'_

'_I love it! It is the best one we've seen and also the last of the day…so do we make an offer?'_

'_Yes! Definitely!'_

'_Great! I'll go get the agent!'_

_**Later on in the day, the girls at lunch**_

'_You look happy!'_

'_Yeah? I am'_

Jackie laughs, _'Good. You haven't been this happy in a long time. Like YEARS. You deserve to stay this way Nat. So can I give you one piece of advice?'_

Natalie curious to hear her, responds _'Of course Jackie.'_

'_Don't let your nerves and fears get the better of you. Don't let what other people say or do affect your relationship with Jon. You are a badass yes and I love you for it but you also do let people walk all over you more than you think. Don't let that happen with Jon. You guys were always meant to end up together, now if something is holding you back. Honestly, it could just be you.'_

Natalie, not sure how to respond but knows what Jackie is saying is true, smiles. _'I know you're right…its just. Hard to get over all those fears…'_

'_I know…but if you want to make it work. You're going to have to.'_

_**Jon back at Natalie's apartment**_

Jon is sitting down watching TV, he's found Nat's DVD case and has started watching _'How I Met Your Mother' _and has quickly gotten hooked.

The remote's stopped working so he starts looking around for some batteries to replace the old ones but can't find them anywhere. He walks into Nat's room hoping to find them, and realizes this is the first time he's walked into her room.

The walls are painted a light blue and in the centre is her bed, neatly made with her luggage on top. The walls have a bunch of photos hung up, some of places around the world, some with Jackie, her family and of course Devitt.

Remembering what he came into the room for he starts looking through her the drawers in her table but his search is halted when he finds a small album. Normally this wouldn't catch his attention but its what is peeking out of the album that stops him and causes him to sit down on the bed.

It's a magazine clipping of him and the announcing his WWE signing. Confused, Jon opens up the album and finds photos of the two of them back in the day. There are photos from their first show together, first date, the day he met her parents and a bunch more. They don't stop there though. Nat even kept things talking about his career after they broke up.

It seems she cared more than he thought. More than she even let on from when he first saw her again. He keeps flicking through the pages, getting more emotional with every picture, its not long before tears start to well up in his eyes. He really believed Nat hadn't thought much about him in the past 8 years, that it was only until they saw each other again that she realized there was still something there.

'_What are you doing?' _

Jon, shocked bolts up and closes the album shut. He hadn't heard Nat walk in. She hadn't even called him to let him know she was on her way.

'_Oh babe, hey. I'm sorry I was just looking for some batteries and couldn't find them…and then I find this and kind of just…'_

'_Snooped?' _Nat offers up the word slightly angry.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay guys there ya go. Please read and review and if you aren't yet follow? Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 21 - WWE's Future Power Couple

'_Okay…snooped is one way to look at it. I'm sorry I was just looking and saw my photo peeking out and I couldn't help myself!'_

Natalie, clearly angry walks up to Jon and snatches the album away, _'Okay fine. It was an accident. Well you don't need to see it anymore.'_

'_Why is it such a bad thing I did? Nat do you expect me to be freaked out or something?'_

'_WELL YEAH! I KEPT A FREAKING ALBUM PINING OVER YOU! I was pathetic, watching every little indie project you were apart of, making sure you were doing okay I mean what the fuck are you still even doing here?'_

Jon starts laughing, not believing that Nat is so insecure about this.

'_Why the hell are you laughing?'_

'_Oh my god do you hear yourself? Nat. You literally kept an album about all the things I did because you missed me and I'm supposed to dump you for it? Babe…I love you… but you have got to stop thinking I am going to run out on you every 5 minutes. Because I know that's what this is. You're expecting something to go wrong but its not. I love you. I want you. Stop doubting yourself.'_

Natalie, realizing how irrational she was, apologizes. _'I'm sorry. You're right its just. You know after 8 years being back with you, I just expect myself to screw things up. I have to stop that I know…Okay. How about next week after Raw, we go back to yours? You came here this week and I didn't really get to see that much of your place. And its going to be Halloween we can stay up, make a whole horror movie night of it.'_

'_Heh, okay sounds good. Oh by the way I didn't get a chance to mention anything because of your little freak out…but Steph called.'_

'_McMahon?' _Nat asks, confused.

'_Yeah. It seems as though head office has found out about us….and so have a lot of the fans. Dirt sheets and photos and all. She said they want to make it a storyline.'_

'_EXCUSE ME?'_

'_Who are you Vickie Guerrero? They want to get us on screen together. That could be fun.'_

Natalie, not angry at the idea but more at Stephanie creating a storyline that she specifically told her she wouldn't want, doesn't know how to respond.

'_It's just. Steph said she wouldn't make me the valet of a wrestler. I would be my own character. I wouldn't be tied to some guy. I don't want to be what Natalya is to T.J. on NXT. Don't get me wrong I love them both but I want to WRESTLE.'_

'_And you still will! Just with me by your side. Come on this could be fun. We wouldn't have to sneak around, we can be more open because that's what the public is going to expect of us…We always had fun working together.'_

'_We did I know. It's just. I don't want it to be just some stupid story.'_

'_Babe. We can make it awesome. Come on we could be the next power couple of the WWE, take over Steph and Trips place.'_

At this Natalie starts laughing, the idea they could step toe to toe with the pair would be an amazing sight to see. In fact, Natalie has an idea to run by Steph the night of Raw. If she wants them to become an on screen couple, at least they can do it on their terms.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Future

_Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, Uni and work got the better of me. BUT bright side, Uni is done and I have a few more ideas in my head both for Wrestling fics and other ones like Sons of Anarchy (if you watch that then hopefully you will check it out)._

_**Natalie and Jon are sitting across from Stephanie in her office**_

'_Are you guys seriously trying to hand us an ultimatum? If I don't make this specific storyline you refuse to work together? You can't do that!' _Stephanie McMahon exclaims, completely shocked at the proposition Jon and Natalie have handed her.

'_Seriously guys. This is crazy!' _Triple H continues on for his wife, the two both trying to talk some sense into their talent.

Jon, legs stretched out, one over the other looks to his girlfriend with a smirk on his face, _'Told ya they wouldn't go for it babe.'_

Natalie, realizing the two need some persuading gets up out of her chair and leans against the desk.

'_Heh. Guys COME ON. Look at the big picture here! The WWE Universe LOVES a good couple. Look at how they love you two! And what about couples like, Macho Man and Elizabeth, Edge and Lita, Daniel Bryan and Brie! Countless others. Personally I was more for Chris Jericho and Trish but that's neither here nor there. All I'm saying is that if we can do this right…. we can take the WWE by storm. Jon and I are great both on the mic and in the ring. You can count on us to bring it just as much as you two!'_

The married couple share looks at each other before the McMahon Princess answers, _'…. Okay. How about this: We get you two together. After a few months you guys get really cocky and arrogant. Call yourselves the new power couple, say its only a matter of time before you're both champions and then we come in to remind you of your place… and we go from there. Because honestly Nat, facing Brie Bella was one thing. I am going to need A LOT more training if you want us to wrestle.' _

Natalie, grinning from ear to ear looks over at Jon. _'How does that sound to you babe?'_

'_Oh this is going to be EPIC.' _The former shield member responds, grabbing his girlfriend's hands and leaving the office to get ready for the show tonight.

'_Heh…you know. They really could be the future of this company.' _Stephanie says as they leave.

Smirking, her husband responds, _'I think you may right Sweetheart…'_

Okay…I know this is short but it is more so a filler. Just needed to set this part of the story up, next chapter is Nat and Jon back at his place. I promise its going to pick up. Please review and follow, I see it all and regular reviewers like** DeeMarie426 **and** wwemickie **make my day. Thank you guys


	23. Chapter 23 - The Weekend

Natalie opens the door to Jon's condo who is carrying both their bags.

'_Babe seriously, I can carry my own bags.'_

'_I know you can but I want to' _Jon responds to his girlfriend, excited to spend the entire weekend with her at his place, with no distractions.

'_Okay time for a tour!' _The WWE superstar exclaims, grabbing the divas hand and walking her through his place. It doesn't take long for Natalie to become familiar with her surroundings and soon enough the pair sit down on Jon's couch, with Natalie laying her legs across his lap while she lays down completely.

She continues staring around the room, smiling only to herself, though Jon still notices.

'_What's up?' _He asks her, while also tickling her feet, something she always hated. She immediately sits up and smacks him on the shoulder.

'_Hey! Not fair! And to answer your question…I was just thinking about how everything has turned out. You know I remember us being teens and thinking we'd have to keep moving from place to place for the rest of our lives. That we wouldn't really make it 'big'. And now you have, and I'm just really happy for you.' _Natalie finishes, staring into Jon's blue eyes.

Jon, taken aback, clears his throat and says, _'Thankyou…you know until you came back to me, there was only one thing missing…now I have everything. Nat I know I keep telling you, but you really don't know how much you mean to me…you're everything. I need you to know that from now on, everything I do isn't just for me. It's for us.' _

Natalie, smiling responds with a strong kiss and slowly moves over onto Jon's lap. The two continue in the same fashion for quite some time…

_**Later that night**_

Natalie walks out of the bedroom wrapped in just a blanket. Jon is getting ready to order some food for them so she sits back on the couch and starts watching some TV, settling on an episode of Oz, which just so happens to be her favourite TV show.

Once Jon is finished ordering their food he sits down next to her, to find her heavily invested in the TV screen.

'_Huh so I see you're still obsessed with this show?' _he asks, smirking.

'_Well it's only the greatest show of all time!' _She responds, eyes still glued to the TV screen.

'_Heh I'm sure. Okay so food is on its way which gives us time to talk about something.'_

At this Natalie's head turns to Jon _'What did you do?' _

'_What?! What do you mean 'what'd I do? What if this is good news!' _Jon responds defensively.

Laughing, Natalie responds 'Okay babe I'm sorry…what's up?' She asks, turning the TV off and her body in Jon's direction.

Jon, suddenly nervous, takes a while to respond. Taking a deep breath, he finally works up the courage to ask, _'How about we move in together?'_

_**Hey everybody! I know its been a while since my last update. Sorry! I just really wanna make sure I'm doing things right. Please review and favourite or follow if you don't already. Thanks!**_


End file.
